


Moment of Passion

by antoinettedarling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, Harry needs the twins, M/M, The twins drug Harry with sexy products, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4906921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinettedarling/pseuds/antoinettedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been avoiding the Weasley twins. And they refuse to let him get away with it any longer. Hp/Fw/Gw. WARNINGS, INCEST, M/M SEX SCENES. GRAPHIC.oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Passion

"George! Fred!" Harry blinked in shock as two identical, and very wicked, grins broke out across his best friends, brothers faces.

"Harry…" Fred began.

"We've missed you." George ended.

"Have you been avoiding us?"

"We haven't seen you in weeks."

A little confused by the twin's way of completing each other sentences, Harry gaped, his mouth wide open. George rolled his eyes and took the opportunity to pull Fred into the house, past Harry. As he moved past him, he brushed his body into the brown haired man.

The hint of heat that accompanied that small amount of touching, snapped Harry back into reality and he jumped. He gulped and slowly closed the door behind him, before leaning up against it and watching Fred and George settle on the couch facing him. "Hey guys…So how are you?"

Two identical eyes narrowed and identical eyebrows rose, George tsked and shook his head, "Harry, why are you avoiding us?"

"I-I'm not. I've just been a bit busy."

"Uh huh. Doing what?" Fred grinned sarcastically.

He had a reason to be sarcastic. Harry 'didn't' have anything to do lately. He'd quit his job at the Ministry and wasn't really doing much with his free time now that he and Ginny had fallen apart. It wasn't a bad break up thankfully, he and Ginny had just acknowledged that they weren't the right people for each other as a couple. So he mostly hung out with Fred and George at their shop…Or he had up until he realized how attracted he was to not one of the Weasley twins, but both.

That's when he stopped going around the shop, stopped taking their floo calls and owls. He never thought that it would be so hard to avoid the twins. They were quite persistent with their owls and floo calls. But this was the first time that they'd come over to his house unannounced.

"Just hobbies and stuff…" Harry mumbled looking down at his feet.

"Uhuh."

"Hobbies…"

"I would kill to know what his hobbies are…"Fred muttered under his breath, his grin growing wider.

Harry flushed at the implications in Fred's voice and shuffled, "You know guys this isn't really the best time…I'm pretty busy."

"Got a hot date that you're neglecting to tell us about?" George joked.

"Er…Yes!" Harry grasped at thin air, taking the opportunity he told gave them. "So you see, you've got to go. I've got to get ready."

He chanced a peek up at them and saw them exchanging a quick, secretive glance. And one that clearly spoke of how they didn't believe what he was saying. George stood and slinked over to Harry, he pulled on his wrist and dragged him forward, "You look so uncomfortable standing there."

"Come sit between us…" Fred patted the seat next to him

"Much more comfortable." George pushed him down to sit next to them.

Harry winced and looked around, "I'm fine. But you know…You've got to go."

"Oh but who…"

"Are you going out with?"

"Um, just er…Um." Harry blinked and stared down at the hands in his lap, his heart beating roughly from how close the two twins were.

"He looks..."

"A bit flustered, doesn't he?" George finished, reaching one arm around the back of Harry to nudge Fred's shoulder.

Taking a shallow breath, Harry clasped his hands and asked, "So um what did you guys need?"

"Well actually Harry…"Fred answered.

"We were hoping you could be our tester…" George continued.

"For our newest products..."

"Like you did before."

"I don't really know that I can at the moment." Harry shrugged.

"Oh come on, just a few of them. That's all it'll take." George pouted his big blue eyes big and sparkly.

"How many of them?"He sighed in a frustrated way, giving in.

"Four." Fred smiled sweetly next to him, motioning to the small, black, leather bag on the floor next to the couch.

"And you're sure that they won't do anything awful to me?"

"Of course not Harry!" Fred protested.

George nodded, "We'd never do anything awful to you."

"Fine…Let's get it over with. What are the things were testing?" Harry peeked up at the both of them and felt his face turn red as his eyes flicked to their lips almost immediately. Full and perfectly pink, they were just begging for attention.

"Come on, you probably won't want to do this here."

"Yeah let's go up to the bedroom." Fred and George stood up and pulled Harry with them, out of the room, and up the stairs, into Harry's bedroom.

The pushed him down, to sit on his bed and Fred dug around in the bag. As he did he said, "Georgie, go make some tea okay?"

"Alright." George squeezed his shoulder and left.

Fred stood up straighter and held a small vial of red liquid in his hand. He smiled at Harry and sat next to him, so close that their legs touched. Harry peeked up Fred and took in his tall, lanky, but muscular figure, his strong, yet beautiful face and big blue, mischievous eyes.

He coughed lightly and looked away so Fred couldn't see the blush building up his face, "So…What's that?"

"It's just a little cinnamon extract. It makes you tingly and relaxed."

"Like a calming draft?"

"Sort of yeah, you want to smell it? It smells really good." Fred un-stoppered the bottle and held it up.

With a shrug, Harry leaned in smelled the liquid. His eyes fluttered closed, when a slightly spicy, slightly sweet smell hit his nose. He instantly felt relaxed and a small smile pulled at his lips. The smell was amazing. It was like calming and made the heat in his lower stomach grow.

He pulled back and smiled, "Wow that smells amazing."

Fred grinned at him, "Told you so."

Harry watched Fred's eyes trace over his face and body and chuckled, "You're staring mate."

"Yeah I am." Fred raised an eyebrow at him and then looked up, "Ah Georgie, you're back. Excellent.

"Tea Harry?"

Harry blinked rapidly, trying to clear his senses and nodded, "Yes thank you."

George waved his wand and the three cups of tea floated to each of them. They each grabbed it out of thin air and he smiled, "Okay Harry, first experiment." He nodded at Fred and Fred leaned over to pour some of the yummy smelling potion into his cup of tea. The tea turned a milky red-brown and cinnamon fumes floated up and tickled Harry's nose.

"Drink up." George grinned, sitting on the other side of him.

Already enjoying the sweet smell of the potion, Harry shrugged and took a drink of the tea. The spiciness of the tea and potion combined, made Harry smile and drink more. "That stuff tastes good."

Then the heat in his stomach flared up and he took a deep breath, his face and body feeling hot. He stood and fanned his face, "Huh, it's really hot in here isn't it?" he pulled off his tie and popped the first few buttons on his shirt.

"Is it?" Fred grinned at him.

Harry looked at him and then George, sitting so close on the bed. And then his face flushed as all his secret, sexy thoughts and dreams floated up into his mind. Kissing them, touching them…Tasting them, and the two of them doing the same to each other.

He swallowed hard and forced him to look past them. But the heat grew and grew. He whimpered and unbuttoned another button. He fanned himself and pushed his hair back. George stood, "Still hot Harry?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then why don't you take off your shirt?" Fred stood too and pointed his wand at Harry. The buttons coming undone and the shirt floating open.

Swallowing roughly Harry closed his eyes as George moved behind him and pulled the shirt off him. "What was that potion supposed to do?"

"Oh you'll see." Fred whispered, his eyes tracing over Harry's body.

Harry opened his eyes and blinked, George's hands on his shoulders had somehow calmed the heat in his skin. He pulled away and immediately the heat flared back up and he frowned in confusion. He pointed quickly at Fred, "You come over here and touch me."

"Bossy." Fred grinned, his hands reaching out to run down Harry's muscular chest.

The fire instantly soothed and Harry sighed low in his throat, "What was the potion supposed to do?"

"Mm I think you can figure it out." George smirked, as he moved closer. He gently touched Harry's neck, his nails running across a very arousing spot.

Fred leaned in and whispered, very close to Harry's ear, "Unless you're touching the person or persons that you want, your body heats up with all the arousal you're feeling. The only way to get it to wear off is by…being satisfied by your object of obsession."

With a loud gulp, Harry bit his bottom lip anxiously. This wasn't good…the completely hot sensation in his body wouldn't wear off until he had an orgasm…by Fred and George's influence. How on earth was he supposed to do that? The only way he usually got off lately, was by thinking of them…He gasped and bit his lip.

"Out! Get out. I can handle this on my own." He could have laughed at the astonished and confused looks on their faces but instead chose to push them out of the room.

"Harry…What's going on?" George asked anxiously as he and Fred were tossed unceremoniously out of the room.

Ignoring that Harry just slammed the door shut and tore his pants open. His erection sprung out and he grasped it, moving his hand up and down on it. He groaned and dragged up images of Fred and George in his mind. At first they were completely innocent images, Fred and George just smiling at him, or touching him briefly, or the way they were so clingy with each other.

But they quickly changed and he imagined them doing more erotic things. Fred licking up his thighs as George kissed his mouth, his tongue roughly fucking his mouth. He groaned lightly in his throat and moved his hand quicker.

Even as he did it though, he knew it was useless. Just thinking about Fred and George wasn't enough. He needed them to actually be touching him for it the potion to wear off. He whimpered and squeezed his erection in the way he usually loved. When it didn't feel much like it usually did, he tossed his head back and banged it against the door. "Damn it!"

He scowled when he heard to tentative knocks at the door and tucked his throbbing hard on back into his pants. He pulled open the door and narrowed his eyes when he saw two identical smirks smiling up at him. "I hate you both."

Fred and George pouted and George pushed the door open, "Oh no you don't."

"When does this bloody thing wear off?"

"Like we said mate, unless the people you want are responsible for your orgasm you won't have one." Fred ran his fingers through his fire red hair and grinned wickedly.

Anxious Harry rocked back on his heels and whispered, "But what if it's impossible. Don't you have a cure or something?"

"Who on earth could be impossible for the Golden boy to get?" George winked.

"Just answer the question."

"No. There is no cure." Fred ran his hand up and down the door jamb.

"Fuck." Harry growled and pushed up his glasses. He turned and stalked over to his bed, flopping down onto his bed, face first.

He felt two dips onto his bed and when a hand ran up his back, he let his eyes flutter closed. The heat was gone instantly. His hard on raged on though and the pressure of his erection rubbed against the bed. He sighed heavily and pushed his erection further into the bed.

"We're going to take that as an invitation Harry…" George whispered.

He looked up in confusion and found two pairs of eyes twinkling down at him. "What…?"

Then Fred's hand lowered on his back and slid into Harry's pants, cupping his ass roughly. Harry's jaw dropped and he tried not to groan. George dipped down and pulled his chin in his direction, and then his mouth was covering Harry's.

Harry sighed roughly and pulled back, "What's going on?"

"Think it's kind of obvious Harry." Fred rolled his eyes playfully.

"You want us. We want you. Blah blah blah." George continued, his tongue flicking up to lick his top lip.

Scowling, Harry shook his head, "Is this a bloody joke?"

"No it's not a bloody joke."Fred snorted, his hand squeezing Harry's ass again.

"Oh really?" Harry reached up and yanked George down, intending to see how long the guys would continue their little 'game.'

He kissed George roughly, his teeth nipping at his bottom lip until his mouth opened. He jammed his tongue in and tried to be as sexual with his tongue as possible. He felt George's tongue respond and pulled back in shock.

George winked at him and then glanced up at Fred, nodding slowly. Fred pushed George away and leaned over to capture Harry's mouth on his own. He kissed Harry slowly and deeply, his mouth sucked on Harry's tongue suggestively. Harry gasped and felt the tight pressure in his stomach growing and his erection was between their bodies.

He must have let out some sort of noise because Fred pulled back and whispered hoarsely, "George, your hand." And then his mouth was back on Harry's, pulling and enticing.

When a hand wrapped around Harry's erection, on top of his jeans, he arched off the bed and moaned lightly. The rubbing continued and Harry whimpered wanting contact on his skin. Against his lips, Fred asked, "You want more?" After the brunette nodded, Fred smiled and said, "Georgie, don't tease the poor lad."

"I might be convinced to be nicer if you convinced me." George shot back, his eyes twinkling.

Harry watched with bated breath as Fred pulled off him, wearing a pleased smirk. The red head leaned across Harry and wrapped a hand around his neck. He pulled his twin so close and Harry felt like he was going to come as he watched. Fred yanked George too him and their lips met, clashing passionately.

As Harry watched, he could see flashes of tongues and teeth's pulling at each other and it was like one of his most erotic dreams come true. He groaned and wriggled around the bed between them. George's hand pushed into his still open pants and wrapped around his erection, pumping roughly, just the way he liked it.

He moaned lightly and needed to touch one of them, feel their arousals. He reached up and ran his hand down Georges abs. But George pulled back from the kiss and panted out, "Take care of Freddy."

Nodding, Harry moved his hand and put on the other Weasley twin's abs. he pushed up his black shirt and felt the skin pulled tight over his stomach muscles. He scraped his nails down them and Fred gasped loudly.

Yanking his hand back, afraid that he'd done something wrong, Harry blushed furiously and muttered, "Sorry."

"No he likes that." George explained, taking his own hand and dragging his fingernails in the same place Harry had. Fred whimpered and Harry could see how hard he was breathing and the way his eyes glazed over with lust.

"Do you want to touch him?" George asked his eyes bright.

Harry nodded wildly, oh he did. He wanted to touch Fred all over, feel his soft, yet strong skin. George winked at him, like he knew what he was thinking and pushed his twin bodily back onto the bed. He ripped the shirt off Fred and undid his belt and pants. After he pulled those off too he pushed the cloths to the floor and sat back.

Staring over Fred's extremely gorgeous body, Harry sat up and stared at the red head's bouncing cock. It was long and thin, and small pearly drops of pre-cum dribbled over the edge. He reached out without thinking and touched the tip of his cock. He snapped his hand back in shock and blushed furiously.

"You can do that Harry." Fred whispered, his voice trembling.

With a silent nod, Harry tried to reach out again but found that he was too afraid. George took his hand gently and moved it forward. His palm against the back of Harry's hand, his fingers laced through the brunettes, he wrapped the hands around Fred's cock.

Fred moaned loudly and bucked up into their hands. Harry watched enthralled and began moving his hand, his other hand cupping his balls. George moved so that he was behind him and started kissing and sucking on his neck, making him breathe heavily. George dragged his tongue the back of Harry's neck and wrapped an arm around his waist, he pulled him up onto his knees and Harry had to drop Fred's balls to brace himself.

Georges tongue dragged from the back of Harry's neck, down his spine. At the same time he pulled down the brunettes pants. He made sure Harry was still moving his hand over Fred's cock before dragging his tongue down to his entrance. Harry moaned loudly, and pushed back against Georges tongue.

He had never felt anything like what George was doing to him. It felt so good and it was making his cock twitch. Groaning, Harry glanced up at Fred and saw blue eyes trained on his face. Fred smiled at him and reached up to push his unruly hair back. "Feel's good huh?"

With several nods Harry whimpered and leaned down, flicking his tongue against the twins cock. The red head under him gasped and arched into him, crying out, "Please, in your mouth…Harry."

Swallowing him deeply and feeling George's tongue probing and stretching him, Harry moaned lightly, his moan vibrating through his mouth and up to Fred's cock. Fred gasped loudly and his fingers buried themselves in Harry's hair. George pulled back and watched what they were doing under him, "Bloody hell that's hot." he panted out.

He leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "Put a finger in him." Harry pulled off Fred and glanced at George curiously. George smiled at him, "Give me your hand." Harry did as he was told and George sucked his fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around his fingers and after kissing each finger tip, he let go. "Go on. Stick them up him."

"It won't hurt him?" Harry asked quietly.

"Here, you do it to him and I'll do it to you. So that you know what kind of pleasure you're giving him."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Okay."

He looked back down and pushed open Fred's legs. The older boy bent them and practically begged Harry to touch him with the look in his eyes. Harry rubbed Fred's entrance and watched his face, his eyes filled with wonder when the redhead moan and pushed at his finger with his ass. He slowly pushed in and gasped at the feel of his tight walls clenching and welcoming his finger deep inside his body.

Jumping at the light touch to his already stretched hole, Harry tensed. George leaned in behind him and pressed light kisses up his spine, causing him to relax. A long slender finger pushed in and he hissed at the strange insertion. Fred whimpered under him, and he twisted his finger in and out. He ran his finger across something deep inside him and the red head tightened around him and moaned loudly.

Smirking Harry repeated the move, just to hear Fred's reaction again. But when George's finger hit a bundle of nerves inside him and he jumped. The burst of pleasure that flared inside him, made him pant and he shivered.

He cried out at the same time as Fred and grunted out, "Just…Fuck me already George."

"Mm such filthy words coming out of the beautiful mouth of the Savior, it's absolutely naughty. Don't you think Freddiekins?"

"Very hot, now fuck him so he can fuck me." Fred growled. His eyes narrowed in passion.

"If you say so love."

Harry felt the wide head of George's erection pushing against his hole and tried to breathe normally. He swung Fred's legs over his shoulders and pulled him down so that his hole was positioned in front of his erection. When George pushed inside him, his hips were pushed forward and he pushed into Fred's tight hole. They all moaned as one and were still for several long moments.

Then George began to move and he was forced in and out of Fred, making them all pant and hiss at the thrusts. Their thrusts became wilder and rougher, and sweat glimmered across their bodies. Harry was having hard time thinking properly as he took in both feelings of George pushing into him and Fred's tight hole taking him in generously. It was like they were made for each other. Georges shaft fitting inside him perfectly and his erection hitting the end of Fred's hole completely.

Every thrust of his and Georges hit both of their prostates and had them moaning roughly, low in their throats. It was absolutely heaven and he never wanted to leave his bed.

He felt his orgasm growing and George harshly said, "Grab his cock Harry."

Harry did as he was told and Fred pulled him down to kiss him passionately. His tongue tangled with Harry's and they kissed until Fred pulled back and whispered, "I'm gonna come…"

"Hold on Love." George whispered back. His hips practically snapping as he thrusted forward roughly, causing Harry's hips to push forward as well, skin slapped together loudly and Harry thought it was perhaps the most erotic noise he'd heard.

George reached around him and ran his hand up and down roughly, pulling and stroking sweetly. Harry moaned loudly and yelled, "I'm going to come too!"

"Come." George huffed against his neck anxiously.

Harry let his orgasm blow through and vaguely felt Fred and George tremble and tighten around and in him. His eyes slammed closed and his body shuddered almost violently, as a loud howl ripped out of his throat. He slumped forward and heard Fred grunt loudly.

"Sorry." He rolled off him and felt George pull out of him so that he could lie on his back. He sighed in relief when the amazing heat didn't return to his body and smiled up at the ceiling. He felt stickiness in his hand and raised it, it was covered in sticky, pearly cum. He bit his lip before bringing it to his lips and sucking in the warm cum.

It was strangely sweet and he liked it in an odd way. He heard two almost identical sighs and blushed as he looked around. Fred and George were watching him, their big blue eyes wide and sparkling happily. George was half draped across Fred, his head on his stomach.

"Get over here." Fred smiled at him, his hand reaching out for Harry.

"Wait…Guys what's going on?"

"Were bathing in the warmth of pre-orgasm bliss." George chuckled.

"Now get your cute ass over here." Fred finished.

"That's not what I meant…I mean…Why did this happen?" Harry looked down.

One of the twins sighed before saying, "Because everything was going on so well, you were visiting us in the shop every day and you were flirting back with us…"

"And then you left and wouldn't return our efforts to contact you. It was rather depressing love. We knew you weren't going to do anything on your own, so…We had to."

"So all of this was what? A trick? A joke?" Harry asked lightly.

"No!"

"Of course not!" George growled, lifting his head off Fred's stomach to glare at Harry. "We wouldn't do that to you!"

"So what was it?" Harry looked away for a long moment.

"Were enamored with you, we think we could be falling in love with you that's what it is! Is that so hard to comprehend?" Fred asked in the same growling tone as George had used.

"The both of you?"

"Yes the both of us, thus the threesome." George smirked.

"And you both like to…touch each other as well?"

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned wickedly, Fred glanced back at Harry, "Does this answer your question?"

George crawled up Fred's body, peppering kisses across his chest, nipples and collarbones. He nibbled and kissed lightly on his neck before tipping his head up and kissing Fred softly, their tongues flowing lightly together. Harry realized he wasn't breathing and coughed lightly, his limp cock stirring against his thigh.

Pulling back George and Fred raised their eyebrows inquisitively at him and he nodded, "Um, yeah that answers my question."

"So anymore questions love?" Fred asked, reaching for him again.

Harry's insides buzzed happily and he smiled shyly, "No."

"Then get over here."

Scooting himself over, Harry smiled when Fred's arm wrapped around him and George's legs entwined with his. With a happy sigh Harry lifted his head and asked, "Er…So about that potion?"

"Yeah?" Fred and George strained out at the same time, their voices exasperated.

"You should definitely make more of it. It made me harder than I'd ever been."

George and Fred growled appreciatively and reached for him at the same time, "God he's delicious!" Fred hummed, his lips smirking wickedly.

Harry squeaked happily and let the two twins devour him. Over all it had been a good day. He only wished it hadn't taken so long for them to get to this point.

*The End.


End file.
